


Fracture

by WildHoneyProse



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feed Fox 2020, Flirting, Fluff, Foxiyo - Freeform, Injury, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: For Foxiyo Week: ShatteredSet three days after the senate hostage crisis with Cad Bane.Fox has been coping by taking out his frustration and regrets on the sparring droids.The following is what happens when he decides to check in on the beautiful new Senator from Pantora.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from my "Of Soldiers and Senators" fic and is also a sequel to "Fox Regrets".  
> I thought it fit well for today's theme "Shattered", so I reworked it a bit and I quite like it on its own!  
> Enjoy the awkward fluff and flirting :)

Riyo was having a hard time focusing on work, between the pain in her injured shoulder and the headache caused by hours of reading off of datapads just days after a concussion. The medics had said that both should improve over the next week. Riyo distracted herself with the cookies that Padme had brought to her office that morning. Padme had been so thoughtful, constantly checking on her and offering to be there to talk whenever she needed to. It was nice to have a friend who had experience and wisdom to draw from.

Riyo had just sent her aide, Ariya out to get caf when someone knocked on her door. She jumped at the sound, and it took a moment for her racing heart to settle before she walked over to open it. Standing outside was a tall trooper in familiar red armor.

"Oh, Commander Fox! Won't you come in?" Riyo said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. Though she had seen him in the halls a few times and even had a few short conversations with him, but Fox hadn't been to her office since their lunch on her first day. She had fully intended on inviting him and Thire back, but the pressure of life as a senator was something that she still found to be rather all-consuming. Not that Thire needed an invitation, he had often found excuses to stop by and flirt with Ariya. Riyo didn't mind, of course, Thire had become a dear friend, and she loved the way he made Ariya so happy.

"What brings you to this part of the senate building Commander?" Riyo asked as she led Fox to the couch. "Please, have a seat"

"Thank you, Senator" Fox followed her to the couch and hesitantly sat down after her. 

"Please Fox, I must insist you call me Riyo. At least in my own office."

"Right. I just came by to see how you are doing. I heard you were injured." 

"That’s very kind of you. Thankfully it's nothing serious. My shoulder was dislocated and I got a concussion. The meds help with the pain, but I'm afraid they make me a bit sleepy." She said lightly.

"Riyo..."

"Yes?" she answered, searching his visor for some clue as to why his tone was so pained.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry my men and I weren't there to protect you." Fox looked down at his hands, his shoulders slumped in regret as he said it.

"Oh, Fox," Riyo said "Please don't blame yourself for something that was in no way your fault! Knowing what happened to the Senate Guards on duty, I am glad you and your men weren't there."

Fox snorted."Senate Guards are useless," he spat out before he could stop himself. "I mean, my men are better trained for hostage scenarios," he amended quickly.

Riyo laughed, amused by his slip of raw honesty. "They were rather useless weren't they?" She mused with a cheeky grin. 

He couldn't help but smile back, forgetting for a moment that he had his helmet on and she couldn't see it. "You didn't hear that from me."

She smiled, surprised at how comfortable she was as she thought back on how awkward their first meeting had been. Two months of forced polite conversations had helped her to gain some confidence in the art of small talk. He seemed more comfortable as well and she found that she was enjoying his company, though his helmet still made her a bit uneasy.

"You know, I won't tell anyone if you take it off." 

"Ah... What?" Fox stammered 

As soon as the words left her mouth she cringed, a purple blush dusting her cheeks. "Your helmet!" She exclaimed. "You don't have to wear it in here... Unless you want to of course. Thire always takes his off... I just thought, maybe it's more comfortable without it... But maybe you prefer it... That's fine too." She ended, feeling as though she had just dug a big hole she was scrambling to get out of. _So much for not being awkward..._

Fox only hesitated for a moment before removing his helmet and placing it on the floor next to him. Riyo noticed that his face was slightly flushed as well. Her eyes drifted to the gold tattoos on his neck that she had seen before, barely visible above his collar. Tattoos always had deep meaning in her culture and she was curious to know if they did in his too. She considered asking about them but decided against it, for fear she would say something awkward again.

In an attempt to cut the uncomfortable silence that followed, she said, "You know, Thire tells me you have a bit of a sweet tooth. Senator Amidala brought me some cookies this morning. Would you like one?" She didn't wait for a response before getting up to retrieve them off of her desk and returning to place the basket on the couch between them.

"Uh, yeah... thank you."

Picking up a cookie, she held it out to him. He quickly removed his gloves as he always did before eating and took the cookie from her, careful not to touch her hand. 

Riyo couldn’t help but notice that his hands were bruised and swollen, the skin on a few of his knuckles torn and scabbed. "Fox! Your hands! What happened?" She exclaimed. 

Fox paused and looked down at his hands. Riyo watched as he fought and failed to keep his expression emotionless. "Training drills got a little out of hand last night," he mumbled, staring at the cookie in his fidgeting fingers. 

She had a feeling there was more to the story, but decided not to press the issue. "Out of hand? It looks like you got in a fight with a duracrete wall! Did you have a medic look at it?" 

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." 

"So you didn't have a medic look at it. Fox, it looks like you have a broken bone in your left hand. My mother is a medic and insisted on training me in field medicine. Will you at least let me take a look?" She held her free hand out expectantly.

Fox looked at her, and after a moment of what she could only assume was a fierce internal debate, he extended his left hand to her. Riyo took it and was instantly aware of how warm and rough his hand was and how it made her own seem so small in comparison. She tried to ignore the way his whole body tensed at her touch and how he swallowed as if his mouth was as dry as hers suddenly felt.

___

Fox swore under his breath as Riyo prodded his injured hand. His instincts almost caused him to rip it right out of her grip, but something inside him didn't let him pull away from the warmth of her gentle touch. He thought he would have happily let her poke at his broken bones all day as long as it meant his hand could stay in hers. 

"I think you have a metacarpal fracture. You need to have a medic look at it to be sure it heals right." Riyo set his hand down gently and moved to retrieve a medkit out of the bottom drawer of her desk. Once she sat down again, she grabbed his hand and set it on her knee while she dug into the kit to find bacta and bandages.

Fox's breath caught in his throat for a moment and he could feel heat rising in his face as he tried desperately _not_ to think about the fact that she had put _his hand on her knee_. He attempted to focus instead on her face, but the way she looked with her nose all scrunched up as she focused on the task at hand wasn't much better and he found himself searching the office frantically to find something else to focus on. 

He winced again as she sprayed the bacta on his broken skin. She wrapped the bandage all the way around his hand and then reached for the other. Fox set his uneaten cookie down and gave her his right hand, this time holding it up for her to work on it a safe distance from her knee. 

"Do training exercises always leave the Martial Commander this battered?" She asked, with a playful irony in her voice. 

"You should see the other guy..." He grinned as she finished wrapping his hand and let go to return the supplies to her medkit.

"Well, I hope _he_ at least had the sense to see a medic." She said with a teasing look in her eye. "Or are all of your brothers this stubborn and reckless?"

"I think recklessness makes up about half our genetic programming. They try to train it out of us, but here we are..." He chuckled.

"And the stubbornness? Is that genetic programming too?" She teased.

He laughed and shrugged as he finally remembered his cookie and took a bite. "Wow, these are really good!" 

"They are, aren't they? I think I've had three already this morning... but who's counting?" Riyo confessed, "Padme made them herself."

"Senator Amidala is very kind. I'm glad you’re friends with her."

"Yes, so am I." She smiled and grabbed another cookie.

They ate together in comfortable silence, each of them feeling the heaviness of the last few days lifting off of their shoulders. 

"I should get going," Fox finally said when he had run out of excuses to stay longer. "I just wanted to check-in and make sure you were ok."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did or who knows how long you would have walked around with a shattered hand!" She said with a playful grin that made his heart skip a beat.

He smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

Riyo laughed and said, "Thank you for coming Fox. Promise me you will go see the medic as soon as you can?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a mock salute as he stood to put his gloves and helmet back on. He looked at her for a moment, "Thank you Riyo. I'm really glad you're safe" Then he turned on his heel and left, not willing to admit to himself how much he wished he could just stay in that office with her all day. 


End file.
